Current production telescoping steering columns traditionally use an injection molded plastic telescoping bushing, i.e. telebushing that once assembled between the column jackets is over-molded with a plastic injection process. Secondary processes such as “wiping” the jackets may also be performed to provide consistent telescoping loads. This over-mold process functions to take-up tolerance variations between the jackets, thus eliminating lash between the components. Unfortunately, the over-mold injection machines for this process require significant capital investment. Moreover, the process of “wiping” jackets to achieve consistent telescoping loads is expensive and labor intensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a manufacturing machine and a method of manufacturing a steering column that overcame the deficiencies of the prior art while taking-up the necessary tolerance variations.